Candy Apples
by Beteigeuze313
Summary: John, Elizabeth und Rodney müssen zwangsweise Weihnachten auf der Erde verbringen (Spoiler: Ab Staffel 2)


Es war kurz vor Mitternacht auf Atlantis – friedlich lag die ehemalige Stadt der Antiker auf dem leise rauschenden Ozean. Der Mond schien in heller Pracht und verlieh den abgedunkelten Gängen einen mystischen Glanz. Nur wenige Mitglieder der Expedition waren um diese Uhrzeit noch im Dienst - zwei Männer überwachten die nächtlichen Aktivitäten im Gateraum und Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Leiterin der Expedition, saß wie schon so oft nachts in ihrem Büro und ging einige Berichte durch.  
‚Warum hebe ich mir Rodneys Statusreport eigentlich immer fast bis zum Schluss auf?' seufzte sie und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und rieb sich ihr steifes Genick. Ihren Kopf schüttelte sie als ihr Blick auf einige Missionsberichte fiel, die noch vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lagen und darauf warteten bearbeitet zu werden. Elizabeth war so vertieft in die Berichte, dass sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür gar nicht vernahm.

Lt. Col. John Sheppard stand in der Tür und betrachtete einen Moment lang Elizabeth, die ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Immer noch bei der Arbeit?!" entschloss er sich schließlich zu fragen. Elizabeth sah überrascht auf: „Entschuldigung, ich hab Sie gar nicht kommen hören!" Sie deutete auf die vor ihr liegenden Berichte. „Lassen Sie mich raten! Dem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, kämpfen Sie sich gerade durch Rodneys Statusreport?!" Elizabeth beantwortete seine Frage mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick. .„Ich hasse diese Büroarbeit!" murmelte John abwertend. „Wollen Sie nicht mal eine Pause einlegen, immerhin sitzen Sie schon den ganzen Tag hier." fragte er mit einem etwas sorgenvollen Klang in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte eine Pause einlegen! Vor einer Stunde erhielten wir eine Übertragung von der Daedalus. Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie nicht direkt informiert habe. Ich wollte Sie nicht um diese Zeit stören, zumal es bis zur Besprechung morgen früh warten kann." John sah Elizabeth fragend an. „Das SGC hat wohl Probleme mit dem DHD – nichts Schwerwiegendes wurde mir versichert. Dennoch konnten wir nicht früher informiert werden. Col. Caldwell hat sich kurz gefasst, Genaueres erreicht uns morgen früh. Wir sind eingeladen zu einer Konferenz in der Schweiz und zwar schon in Kürze – Sie, Dr. McKay und Ich." Entgeistert sah John sie an: „Bitte was?! Das erfahren wir jetzt?! Das ist ganz schön heikel, gerade in der jetzigen Situation!" „John, ich weiß!" unterbrach sie ihn, „ich habe mit Col. Caldwell kurz gesprochen. Ich finde es auch verrückt – Atlantis ohne Leiterin, ohne den ranghöchsten Militäroffizier und vor allem ohne einen von den besten Wissenschaftlern – und dann diese Ungewissheit!" Elizabeth seufzte und fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand durch ihre lockigen, dunkelbraunen Haare. „Morgen sehen wir weiter – es muss schließlich noch genau besprochen werden." „Sie haben Recht – morgen sehen wir weiter – mit allem, auch mit diesen Berichten hier!" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. Er hatte Recht, eine Pause würde ihr sicher gut tun.

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen den Konferenzraum betrat, blickte sie in eine Runde gut gelaunter Personen, die sie freundlich grüßten. Da derzeit kein Team Off-World war, ging man davon aus, dass die heutige Besprechung kürzer werden würde. Allerdings war Elizabeth' Laune an diesem Morgen nicht zu übersehen. Sie wusste genau, wie die heutige Besprechung verlaufen würde.  
„Guten Morgen!" Elizabeth' Blick fiel auf John. „Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden – es gibt nicht unbedingt gute Nachrichten!" Augenblicklich waren alle Blicke auf Elizabeth gerichtet. „Gestern spät abends erhielten wir eine Übertragung von der Daedalus – Lt. Col Sheppard, Dr. McKay und Ich werden eine Konferenz in Europa besuchen." Elizabeth machte eine kurze Pause, „Das Problem ist, dass das SGC derzeit Probleme mit dem DHD hat. Demnach werden wir auf die Daedalus angewiesen sein. Das heißt, wir werden bereits einen Tag nach Ankunft der Daedalus mit zurück zur Erde fliegen." Sofort schaltete sich Dr. McKay ein: „Moment, Moment - Sie wissen, was das heißt?!" Elizabeth nickte kurz, woraufhin Rodney nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Gerade jetzt, wo wir in einer nicht gerade unproblematischen Situationen schweben, ich meine, wenn hier etwas passiert..." „Rodney!" "Ich meine doch nur und vor allem, das DHD auf der Erde…" "RODNEY!" versuchte John den aufbrausenden Wissenschaftler zu stoppen. „Nein, eben nicht! Wer weiß, wie lange der Tarnungstrick funktioniert und dann ist der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung, wenn nicht sogar der beste Wissenschaftler..." „RODNEY, jetzt halten Sie mal die Luft an! Meinen Sie, dass Elizabeth diese Entscheidung gut heißen würde?!"  
„Tatsache ist" fuhr Elizabeth fort und wandte sich dabei an Rodney, „dass es sich um eine Anweisung handelt. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe auch Bedenken und deswegen müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir eventuelle kritische Situationen meistern. Wenn alle Stricke reißen sollten, kann es gut möglich sein, dass wir 4 Wochen abwesend sein werden."  
„Elizabeth, ja, ich meinte doch nur – weshalb muss ich unbedingt..." John blickte Rodney genervt an. „Ja Col. Sheppard, das ist mal wieder so typisch. Ich möchte konstruktive Kritik äußern – wie wäre es beispielsweise mit dem Schutzschild – was wäre, wenn...?!" „Rodney, jetzt machen sie mal halblang! So kritisch die Situation sein mag - aber sie werden auf der Erde wahrscheinlich gerade wegen ihres enormen Wissens gefragt sein, was nicht bedeutet, dass die Wissenschaftler, die Sie bei ihrer Arbeit unterstützen, nicht gut genug wären... Was sie aber scheinbar meinen!"  
Ronon, Teyla und alle anderen Abwesenden schauten nur kopfschüttelnd drein – immer bei solch einer brenzligen Situation gab es Diskussionen zwischen Sheppard und McKay. Elizabeth hob genervt die Hände: „Meine Herren, so kommen wir nicht weiter! Ich habe mir überlegt, die Einsatzteams während dieser Zeit vorübergehend umzubesetzen. Col. Sheppards Team wird Major Lorne führen, Lieutnant Cadman als weiteres Mitglied, Ronon und Teyla wie gehabt. Dr. Zelenka wird vorübergehend die Leitung der Wissenschaft übernehmen – kommen wir so weiter?!"  
Als nach weiteren Diskussionen das Vorgehen bestimmt war, schloss Elizabeth die Besprechung. John blieb bis zum Schluss und atmete laut aus. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich wusste genau, wie es hier heute zu gehen wird – und jetzt, an die Arbeit! Immerhin müssen wir bald packen!"

In den folgenden Tagen wurde der Ablauf bezüglich der Daedalus geregelt. Dieses Mal musste es schnell gehen, daher war eine genaue Vorgehensweise nötig. Das Team war in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls über die nötigen Einzelheiten der Konferenz informiert worden. Standort war Chur in den Schweizer Alpen. Hierfür würden Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Erde zu einem US-amerikanischen Militärflughafen in Deutschland fliegen, von welchem die Reise fortgesetzt werden sollte. Ziel der Konferenz würde sein, die Nationen, die am Atlantis-Projekt beteiligt waren, über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge, insbesondere den Wraith, zu unterrichten.

Nach Abflug der Daedalus hatte sich Elizabeth direkt in ihr Quartier begeben. Sie war gerade dabei, einige Dinge auszupacken, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Ja bitte?" Sie konnte sich bereits denken, wer vor ihrer Tür stand. Immerhin kam ihr nur eine Person in den Sinn, die sie jetzt, kaum nachdem die Reise begonnen hatte, bereits aufsuchte.  
„John" grüßte sie die Person, die gerade eintrat, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Ich wollte einfach mal nachsehen, ob Sie sich schon eingelebt haben" antwortete John mit seinem üblichen Grinsen. Elizabeth hob fragend ihre Augenbraue und schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Naja... ich meine, wir sind seit circa 2 Stunden auf diesem Schiff – eingelebt? Ich bin gerade am Auspacken." Sie deutete dabei auf ihre Tasche und wandte sich zurück zu John. „Was ist mit Ihnen?" John bließ seine Wangen auf und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Joa, so ähnlich siehts bei mir auch aus." Er sah Elizabeth, die gerade ein Buch aus der Tasche nahm, mit einem abwartenden Blick an. Als Elizabeth Johns Blick bemerkte beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass John nicht ganz ohne Grund hier war. „Ist noch was, John?"  
John seufzte und nickte leicht, sodass für kurze Zeit eine angespannte Atmosphäre entstand. „Um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich dir doch einige Sorgen." Elizabeth nickte und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Ich weiß... ich auch... Ich meine, in gewisser Weise kann ich die Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Die Wraith stellen eine große Gefahr dar, nicht nur für uns, auch für die Erde. Doch die derzeitige Situation stellt einfach ein Risiko für Atlantis dar."  
„Ich hoffe, dass es unbegründet ist... dennoch habe ich ein komisches Gefühl... aber nun wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als das Hoffen oder eher das Wissen, dass die den Laden schon schmeißen werden."

Die Reise mit der Daedalus verlief nach Plan. 2 Wochen nach Abflug erreichten sie die Erde. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause im Cheyenne Mountain stand bereits das Flugzeug bereit.  
„Da wären 2 Wochen schon vorbei" stellte John fest, als er zusammen mit Elizabeth und Rodney zum Abflugort lief. Rodney, der gerade einen Schokoriegel in der Hand hielt, biss genervt ein Stückchen davon: „Ja, 2 Wochen sind vorbei, welch ein Wunder wie schnell die Zeit vergeht... Einstein war schon genial... 2 Wochen, in denen Atlantis schon längst weg sein könnte!" „Oh McKay! Jetzt halten sie die Klappe... wer hat eigentlich entschieden Sie mitzunehmen? Verdammt noch mal... ich lass mich lieber einsperren." Elizabeth konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und hob instinktiv ihre Hände. „Bitte, bitte! Nicht schon wieder. Wir haben es doch schon ausdiskutiert. Solch eine Konferenz war längst überfällig. Nur jetzt ist eben ein unpassender Zeitpunkt mit dem defekten DHD. Doch wir können nun nichts daran ändern." Den letzten Satz aussprechend sah sie direkt McKay mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Ist ja schon OK, ich sag nichts mehr... gar nichts mehr!" Rodney stapfte wütend ein paar Schritte schneller davon in Richtung Flugzeug.  
Der Flug verlief relativ harmlos, abgesehen von einem gewissen Wissenschaftler, der sich immer noch den Frust von der Seele plauderte und manch einem Passagier den letzten Nerv raubte.

Kaum als das Flugzeug den Boden des Militärflughafens erreicht, hatte stellte sich das nächste Dilemma ein - Schneestürme in den Alpen, ein direkter Weiterflug war unmöglich in den nächsten Tagen. Elizabeth stand völlig neben sich - sie musste schnellstmöglich mit dem SGC Kontakt aufnehmen, sodass schnell eine Lösung gefunden werden konnte, während sie sich gleichzeitig um ihre beiden Streithähne kümmern musste. „Ich hab es gesagt, ich hab es gesagt, ich hab es gesagt! Mitten im Winter lassen sie uns anreisen und *schwupps* geht schon wieder etwas schief!" grinste McKay selbstgefällig, während John ihm einen giftigen Blick zu warf. ‚Was ein Kindergarten' dachte Elizabeth irgendwann nur noch. Zum Glück hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit das SGC erreichen können und erfahren, dass viele der anderen Konferenzteilnehmer ebenfalls Probleme mit der Anreise hätten, sodass die Konferenz kurzerhand verschoben werden würde.  
„Na super! Und wann soll das sein? In einer Woche… Juchee, dann ist Atlantis sicherlich weg!" „Rodney, schieben Sie sich verdammt noch mal einen Schokoriegel in den Mund und halten Sie endlich die Klappe!" giftete John ihn an während Elizabeth nur ihre Hände zum Kopf hob und am liebsten verschwunden wäre.  
„Elizabeth?!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Elizabeth drehte sich verdutzt um und kniff ihre Augen zusammen: „Sarah? Bist du das? Was machst du denn hier?" John und Rodney schauten Elizabeth fragend hinterher, die gerade eine blonde Frau, in vielleicht Elizabeth Alter umarmte.

Sarah grinste schräg hinüber zu den beiden verdutzt dreinschauenden Männern, die sich kurz vorher noch in den Haaren hatten und wandte sich danach, immer noch grinsend, an Elizabeth: „Gibt's Probleme?!" Elizabeth lachte. „Nicht der Rede Wert, Kindergarten! Aber nun sag schon - was treibst du hier? Ich habe dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." „Ich lebe hier!"  
Die blonde Frau, mittleren Alters - Sarah Bowles - war eine Komilitonin von Elizabeth gewesen. Die beiden lernten sich während ihres Studiums kennen, waren auch recht gut befreundet - doch nach dem Studium ging jeder andere Wege und der Kontakt verlor sich. Elizabeth gab John und Rodney ein Handzeichen, dass sie sich kurz mit der Frau unterhalten wollte. Sie plauderten einige Zeit über die vergangenen Jahre, was sie jetzt machten, über ihre Familien und vieles mehr.  
„Soso, also du bist nun auch beim Militär gelandet?!" Elizabeth sah ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an. „Ähm ja, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" „Naja, dies hier ist ein Militärflughafen, ihr bekommt hier eine Unterkunft. Wenn ihr einfach so eine Konferenz besuchen würdet, wärt ihr wohl zu einem anderen Flughafen geflogen." Elizabeth konnte nur grinsend mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Wie damals, dir kann man nichts vormachen… ja, ich bin beim Militär, mehr oder weniger, ist kompliziert. Meine diplomatischen Kenntnisse und auch meine sprachlichen Fertigkeiten werden des Öfteren benötigt." Elizabeth musste aufpassen, wie sie erklären konnte, was sie tat, ohne das Stargate - Projekt erwähnen zu müssen, denn dies war nur authorisierten Personen vorenthalten. „Na dann, das hätten wir wohl beide von uns selbst nicht gedacht während es Studiums" lachte Sarah, „aber mal im Ernst. Wieso schicken die euch mitten im Winter kurz vor Weihnachten zu einer Konferenz? Ich meine, gerade die Schweiz ist doch bekannt für die teilweise sehr schlechten Wetterverhältnisse im Winter… naja, da werdet ihr nun ein paar Tage hier verbringen müssen, ist doch auch ganz nett hier, oder?" Elizabeth schaute sich um und nahm zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft die weihnachtlich geschmückte Gegend wahr. Tannenbäume mit Lichterketten, weihnachtliche Girlanden, ein Schlitten mit dem Weihnachtsmann, beleuchtete Rentiere, all das war zu sehen. Wie sehr hatte sie, das musste sie sich letztendlich eingestehen, dies auf Atlantis vermisst. Sicher, das Team war zu einer Art Familie zusammengewachsen, man feierte Weihnachten gemeinsam und schmückte auch die Stadt dementsprechend. Aber mit der Weihnacht auf der Erde war es nicht zu vergleichen.  
„Du strahlst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!" lachte Sarah und dachte einen Moment nach. „Hier gibt es auch einen tollen Weihnachtsmarkt - hättest du vielleicht Lust, mich heute Abend mit meiner Familie zu begleiten… also ich meine, falls du willst und die anderen beiden können ja auch mitkommen, falls sie Lust haben."

Kurz nachdem die drei Reisenden ihre ihnen zur Verfügung stehende Zimmer bezogen hatten, entschloss sich Elizabeth die beiden anderen tatsächlich zu fragen, ob sie Lust auf den Weihnachtsmarkt hätten. Sie konnten ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel tun und ob sie tun in ihren Zimmern sitzen würden oder, trotz der unglücklichen Lage, noch etwas unternehmen sollten, kam so ziemlich aufs Selbe raus. War Rodney zuerst ziemlich abgeneigt, entschloss er sich letzten Endes doch die anderen zum Weihnachtsmarkt zu begleiten, sodass sich die drei zusammen mit Sarah und ihren beiden Töchtern schon bald auf den Weg machten.

„Roddy! Fährst du mit mir auf dem Karussel?!" quietschte Laurie, eine der beiden Mädchen. Rodney verzog sein Gesicht, womit hatte er das verdient?! Nun hatte er zwei kleine Kinder an den Händen, die ihn kreuz und quer über den Weihnachtsmarkt zerrten und mit ihm Karussel fahren wollten. „Neinneinneinenin, das ist keine gute Idee!" „Awwww, du bist ein Angsthase!" lachte ihn Jenny, die andere der beiden Kinder aus. „NEIN! Ich bin kein Angsthase!" Elizabeth und John konnten sich fast nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. „Rodney scheint eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Kinder zu haben!" grinste John schief.  
Schließlich war Rodney mit Laurie in einem Feuerwehrauto gelandet und musste es über sich ergehen lassen, einige Runden mit ihr zu fahren. „Ich fahre hier später definitiv nicht mehr mit!" Diese Aussage brachte die kleine Jenny zum Weinen, wollte sie doch auch mit Rodney im Feuerwehrauto fahren. Elizabeth lächelte dem kleinen Spross zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Leise sagte sie zu Jenny: „Hey, nicht weinen! Lass ihn doch, wenn er nicht mag. Ich fahre gerne eine Runde mit dir, dann können wir auch zu den Pferden gehen, ist doch besser als das Feuerwehrauto?" Jenny fing darauf wieder an zu Strahlen.  
John betrachtete fasziniert das Szenario. Er mochte Elizabeth und das schon sehr viel länger. Doch noch nie hatte er sie so persönlich erlebt, wie in der letzten Stunde. Ihnen war bewusst, dass sie im Moment wirklich ‚out of duty' waren - sie saßen hier fest und konnten nichts tun. Gerade bei Elizabeth war es offensichtlich, wie der Druck von ihr abfiel und sie einfach sie selbst war und das gefiel ihm, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Es war überwältigend wie Elizabeth sich vor das kleine Mädchen gekniet und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ihre großen, dunklen Augen leuchteten auf, erhellt von der mystischen Beleuchtung der Bäume, die im Park standen, aber auch von einer Ausstrahlung, wie John so noch nie bei Elizabeth gesehen hatte. Etwas in ihm regte sich und er wusste zuerst nicht, wie er es deuten sollte. Er räusperte sich kurz und entschloss sich, während die anderen auf dem Karussel waren, einige Schritte zu laufen.

Nach einigen Runden auf dem Karussell kamen Elizabeth und Rodney mit den beiden Mädchen zurück zu den Eltern und John, der sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Na Laurie, wie war's? fragte Sarah begeistert. „Schön, aber ich war eingequetscht!" Elizabeth musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, während Rodney mit offenen Mund da stand: „Die Kinder von heutzutage werden echt immer frecher!" grummelte er. Sarah schalt die kleine auch, dass sie so etwas doch nicht zu jemandem sagen konnte, aber da grinste die Kleine wieder: „War doch nur Spaß!" Rodney grummelte immer noch vor sich hin und hatte sich aus Frust gleich am nächsten Stand eine Zuckerwatte gekauft, die er in sich hineinstopfte. „ZUCKERWATTE!" quietschte nun auch Jenny, ließ von Elizabeth's Hand ab und rannte quer über den Platz zu der Bank, auf die sich Rodney gesetzt hatte, „darf ich ein bisschen haben?!" Rodney schaute die Kleine mit einem giftigen Blick an, der die Antwort bereits erahnen ließ, doch da hatte sich Jenny schon bedient. Elizabeth konnte nun ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken - sie wusste nicht, wann sie zum letzten Mal solch einen Spaß gehabt hatte! John war ebenfalls begeistert, er konnte immer noch nicht seine Augen von Elizabeth abwenden und hoffte nur, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.

Die Truppe schlenderte noch ein wenig weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu schneien, dass ihnen allen die Schneeflocken in den Haaren hingen und die im Licht wie kleine Sterne zu leuchten schienen. Ihr Augenmerk richtete sich auf einen Stand, der warme Getränke bot. Da es auch ein wenig kälter geworden war, entschlossen sie sich, sich etwas aufzuwärmen.  
John wurde währenddessen auf einen Mann aufmerksam, der hinter einem kleinen, fast unscheinbaren Ständchen stand und Süßigkeiten verkaufte. Er winkte ihn zu sich, zwinkerte ihm zu und reichte ihm einen glasieren Apfel. John schaute den älteren Herren, der mit seiner roten Mütze und seinem langen Bart fast schon wieder der Weihnachtsmann aussah, skeptisch an. „Ähm, den wollte ich eigentlich nicht." Der ältere Herr lächelte weiter und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und deutete in Elizabeth‚ Richtung. „Nehmen Sie ihn und schenken ihn ihrer Freundin!" John blickte noch skeptischer drein als vorher. „Meine Freundin?! Da müssen sie etwas falsch gedeutet haben!" Doch die Aufmerksamkeit war schon auf einen kleinen Jungen gerichtet, der etwas Schokolade haben wollte. John sagte nichts weiter - zum Glück hatte er eine kleine Tasche dabei, in die er den Apfel stecken konnte. Doch er war immer noch irritiert. War es so offensichtlich, dass ihm Elizabeth mehr bedeutete, als er wahrhaben wollte?!

Nachdem er wieder bei den anderen war, fühlte er sich etwas merkwürdig, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und trank, wie all die anderen Erwachsenen, einen Glühwein. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sich Sarah mit den beiden Kindern von Elizabeth und John - Rodney war in der Zwischenzeit bereits verschwunden. „Die beiden müssen morgen zum Kindergarten. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch mal! Bis dann!"  
John und Elizabeth standen sich darauf gegenüber und schauten der Mutter und den beiden Kindern hinterher. „Und nun?! Fragte John und wandte sich an Elizabeth. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schief. „Mhh… vielleicht laufen wir noch ein wenig?!" Die beiden spazierten noch ein bisschen über die schmalen Wege des Parkes. Inzwischen hatte sich der Trubel etwas aufgelöst, viele Leute waren mit ihren Kindern hier, und hatten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause begeben. Sie redeten nichts, sondern liefen wortlos nebeneinander her, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken schwelgend. Das mystische Ambiente der Dekoration versprühte immer noch seinen magischen Glanz. John genoss es, neben Elizabeth langsam durch die Gegend zu laufen und auch Elizabeth musste, zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen, sich eingestehen, dass sie den Abend sehr toll fand und es allgemein genoss.  
Einige Zeit später wurden die Ständchen geschlossen. „Sollen wir auch gehen? Es wird langsam kalt." John nickte Elizabeth zu, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht in Wohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben oder eher etwas machen zu müssen. Seine Hand tauchte in seine Tasche und holte den Apfel hervor. Er betrachtete ihn kurz und reichte ihn dann Elizabeth. „Hier, hab ich noch was für Sie!" „Für mich?! Aww John, das muss nicht sein!" Doch John hatte ihr den Apfel schon in die Hand gedrückt und sie nahm ihn letztendlich dann an: „Dankeschön!"

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages las Elizabeth in einem Buch, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, trat Sarah ein. „Hey Du, ich wollte dir noch mal einen Besuch abstatten, immerhin sehen wir uns ja nicht allzu oft!" grinste der Gast. Sarah schaute sich ein wenig im Raum um und ihr Blick blieb auf einem Gegenstand haften, den Elizabeth am Abend zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Hui, ein Liebesapfel!" Elizabeth musste kurz husten, als Sarah den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte. „Bitte was?! Das ist nur ein Geschenk von John!" Sarah grinste wissend und hob ihre Augenbraue. „Kennst du diesen Ausdruck nicht. Pärchen schenken sich so einen öfter." Elizabeth hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Bitte Sarah! Es ist nur ein Geschenk und nein, ich kenne den Ausdruck nicht. Ich denke auch nicht, dass John ihn kennt, er hat ihm mir einfach geschenkt… und außerdem: Ist der Liebesapfel nicht eigentlich eine Tomate?!" Sarah schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf und musste kurz darauf unweigerlich an eine Begebenheit früher denken. „Er hat ihn von Bryan geschenkt bekommen, nicht?!" Elizabeth schaute ihre Freundin weiterhin fragend an. „Liz… ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten… es ist nur, Bryan… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll… er sieht so etwas, er hat ein Gespür für die Liebe. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht mit meinem Mann zusammen gekommen und naja, bei uns war es auch der Liebesapfel. Hier in Deutschland wird er so genannt, man muss den Ausdruck wörtlich nehmen!" Elizabeth hatte inzwischen eine steife Haltung angenommen und die Augen geschlossen. „Sarah, da gibt es nichts zu sehen, weil da nichts ist!" „Liz, ich kenne dich schon ziemlich lange und wir waren bzw. sind gut befreundet, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, du magst ihn! Ich weiß, dass das Militär manchmal in dieser Hinsicht Regeln hat, aber glaube mir, du gehst daran kaputt, früher oder später zumindest und…". Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von Elizabeth unterbrochen. „Sarah BITTE, ich habe keine Lust nun darüber zu diskutieren, ich habe momentan echt andere Sorgen!" Sarah wusste, dass bei Elizabeth momentan nichts zu machen war, sie war einfach stur. „Liz, denk gut darüber nach! Irgendwann machst du dir Vorwürfe!" Sie trat aus der Tür, eigentlich wollte sie Elizabeth fragen ob sie Lust hätte noch etwas zu unternehmen, aber sie würde lieber später noch mal vorbeikommen. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Dein Herz weiß es früher als dein Verstand!"

Elizabeth saß auf dem Stuhl im Hotelzimmer, ihre rechte Hand stützte ihren Kopf und ihr klang immer und immer wieder Sarahs letzter Satz in den Ohren. ‚Dein Herz weiß es früher als dein Verstand! Verdammt!' Natürlich wusste ihr Herz es, spätestens seit John's Aufopferungsaktion. Wäre die Daedalus zu dem Zeitpunkt eingetroffen, als eigentlich geplant war, wäre er jetzt tot. Sie selbst war ja sogar selbst davon ausgegangen, dass er tot war, hatte sie nichts vom Eintreffen der Daedalus mitbekommen. Wusste es auch ihr Verstand? Ja, prinzipiell schon, aber sie wollte, konnte es sich nicht eingestehen. Sie wusste, dass John ihr schon seit längerer Zeit mehr bedeutete, als er eigentlich dürfte, aber es ging nicht. Sie war seine Vorgesetzte, er war der ihr leitender Militäroffizier. Oft hatte er schon ihre Entscheidungen einfach untergraben, gehorchten die Militärs letztendlich doch ihm. Nein, es konnte nicht funktionieren. Nervös ging sie auf und ab und doch ging ihr immer wieder das durch den Kopf, was Sarah gesagt hatte, ‚Du gehst daran kaputt'. Das tat sie, in der Tat, je öfter sie sich die Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand nicht eingestehen wollte. Konnte - wollte sie das noch weiterhin?

An diesem Tag kam Elizabeth natürlich nicht darum herum, John noch einmal zu begegnen, immerhin hockten sie nicht den ganzen Tag in ihren Zimmern. Elizabeth, John und auch Rodney waren gegen Mittag in eines der Einkaufhäuser des großen Areals gegangen um sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Abends würden sie sich noch einmal mit Sarah treffen, die sich etwas später noch einmal gemeldet hatte um einen Restaurantbesuch vorzuschlagen. Still ging Elizabeth neben den beiden anderen her, die etwas verwundert über ihre sonst doch mehr gesprächige Vorgesetzte waren. „Ist alles okay, Elizabeth?! Sie sind heute so zurückhaltend!" „Mhh?!... Achso nein, ähm, ich bin etwas in Gedanken versunken, nichts weiter!" John sah zu ihr herüber mit einem skeptischen Blick, aber wenn er eines gelernt hatte seit er auf Atlantis war, dann war es, dass er nicht weiter fragen brauchte, weil er sowieso keine klare Antwort erhalten würde.  
Elizabeth ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. ‚Verdammt!' Immer noch kreisten ihre Gedanken um John, den Apfel und über Sarahs Aussage. ‚Weihnachten auf Atlantis wäre eindeutig besser gewesen, zumindest für meine Vernunft!'

Sanft erhellte das Licht der Kerze auf dem Tisch des rustikalen Restaurants Elizabeth' Gesicht. Mit ihren Locken, die sich um ihr schönes Gesicht legten, sah sie noch wundervoller aus als sonst. John musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht den ganzen Abend auf Elizabeth zu starren. Elizabeth lächelte leicht. Sie spürte, dass John sie beobachtete und fühlte, wie ihr das Blut langsam in die Wangen schoss, die inzwischen schon einen rosafarbenen Ton angenommen hatten. Immer und immer wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken ab - vor allem zu der Frage, ob John vielleicht doch mehr empfand und dass das mit dem Liebesapfel kein bloßer Zufall war. Doch woher sollte John von der Bedeutung des Apfels gewusst haben? Nicht, dass sie ihn für dumm hielt, doch es war eben nur ein glasierter Apfel in den Vereinigten Staaten. Andererseits hatte Sarah ihr ihre Geschichte erzählt - ohne den Süßwarenverkäufer hätte sie ihren Mann nicht kennen gelernt.  
„Elizabeth?!" Sarah wedelte mit einen Serviette vor ihrem Gesicht her, „geht's dir gut?!" Elizabeth' Gesicht hatte nun ein dunkleres rosa angenommen, „ähm ja, ich war eben in Gedanken!" Sarah grinste schelmisch zu ihr herüber.

Nach dem Restaurantbesuch wollte Elizabeth noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen gehen. Sie hatte sich gerade in Richtung des Parkes begeben, als sie eine Stimme vernahm. ‚Bitte nicht! Ich muss doch einfach mal nachdenken' dachte sie bei sich. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah John auf sie zukommen. „Hey, sie möchten doch um diese Uhrzeit nicht alleine in den Park gehen?!" Elizabeth zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Naja, frische Luft tut immer gut, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich sie begleite?" Sie wollte ‚ja' sagen, wollte einfach nur kurz alleine sein um sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch ihr Mund brachte es nicht heraus. Verflucht, sie war Diplomatin und doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Lediglich ein kleines Kopfschütteln brachte sie zustande - die Folge war natürlich, dass John sie begleiten würde. Still gingen sie nebeneinander her, wie auch schon am Abend zuvor, als sie alleine auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt gewesen waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fahren würden, kam sie auf keinen richtigen Nenner. Mitten im Park blieb sie stehen und schaute nach oben in den Sternenhimmel. Irgendwo weit da draußen war Atlantis - das Team war inzwischen zu einer Art Familie für sie geworden, sie hatte gute Freunde gefunden und fühlte sich wohl. Doch hier, gerade hier auf der Erde, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie doch etwas vermisste. ‚Bitte? Bewusst geworden? Wann?' Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu John und ihr wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass Sarah Recht hatte. Sie empfand mehr als nur Freundschaft zu ihm und was hätte sie getan, wenn er wirklich gestorben wäre?! ‚Denk nicht daran!' schalt sie sich selbst und doch konnte sie nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten.  
John währenddessen hatte Elizabeth' steif nach oben gerichteten Blick zum Sternenhimmel bemerkt. „Hey, Alles in Ordnung?!" Elizabeth nickte John kurz zu, konnte aber ein leichtes Schniefen nicht unterdrücken. Dieser legte sanft seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Nun war es um Elizabeth geschehen - sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. John legte seine starken Arme um Elizabeth und drückte sie in eine Umarmung. Er konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging, hatte er doch selbst in den letzten beiden Tagen gesehen, wie Elizabeth war, ohne den Druck der Expeditionsleiterin auf sich lasten zu haben.

Elizabeth presste sich noch mehr in seine Umarmung. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie fühlte sich einfach nur geborgen. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich gerade flennend in einer Umarmung mit ihrem Militäroffizier befand, trat sie schnell zurück. „Entschuldigung!" „Hey, es ist in Ordnung!" Er schaute in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Elizabeth verspürte plötzlich den Drang, einfach ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben und ihn zu küssen. Zeitgleich schossen ihr Gedanken durch den Kopf: ‚Das geht nicht; das darfst du nicht.' aber auch ‚Dein Herz weiß es früher als dein Verstand.'  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, bis sie sich zu einem zuerst sanften Kuss trafen, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Atemlos lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander und lächelten sich scheu an. Elizabeth spürte plötzlich einen runden Gegenstand in ihrer Tasche. ‚Der Apfel!' Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie ihn sich eingesteckt hatte. Langsam kramte sie ihn aus ihrer Tasche hervor und hielt ihn dem fragend dreinblickenden John hin. „Dein Apfel - ein Zeichen der Liebe!" John hob seine Augenbraue, doch Elizabeth lächelte nur: „Das erkläre ich dir irgendwann!" Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.


End file.
